Hate or Love?
by Sesshomarusgirl123
Summary: TP Hey u guys! This fic is about how Trunk's girlfriend is Marron and well let's just say..PAN KICKS SOME DITZ'S BUTT! THIS IS ALSO DEDICATED TO WITCHYPRINCESS FOR GIVING ME THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS! ENJOY...{}
1. ANOTHER DAMN DAY!

Chappy 1: Another Damn Day  
  
An: Hey u guys! This is my 1st T/P fic and I hope u like it! R&R PLEASE!! BYES!! {There's going to be A LOT of Marron Bashing BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! cough} ENJOY!!  
  
Ages:  
  
Trunks: 18 Pan: 17 Bra: 17 Goten: 18  
  
Pan woke up mad as ever because she would first-of-all have to go to school. Second, have to see Trunks. Third she would have to see Trunks kiss Marron.{} That was one thing that could make Pan loose her temper. But who wouldn't. It's disgusting! I mean c'mon. The guy you've had a crush on since the 8th grade is making out with the bitchiest bitch in school.  
  
I'd better get up before I get another lecture from my parents about how I need to be more responsible.  
  
So, she got out of bed, took a quick shower, put some black cargo pants with chains on them, a short sleeved shirt that says, "It's all about me...Deal with it!"  
  
This was of course her favorite shirt. Right before leaving Pan combed through her elbow-length raven hair that had dark blue highlights. Today, she actually looked good. Though she still wasn't that confident because even though she could get any guy to fall in love with her they wouldn't because they were all too afraid they were going to get beat up.  
  
Guys are just plainly bakayaros and weak  
  
So, on the way out she practically swallowed her breakfast. {Skip all the crap.....}  
  
Once she arrived at school she was greeted by her best friend Bra. "So Pan. Anything knew happen this weekend?"  
  
"No the usual. Trying to get to Super Saiyan and kick your brother's ass."  
  
"But I thought you liked my ass." Whispered Trunks into Pan's ear.  
  
"Whoever said that must've been blind." When she turned around she immediately started to gag. There right in front of her was Trunks kissing the slutty bitch Marron.  
  
Now all I have to do is make Marron jealous somehow.... BWAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
"Hey Trunks."  
  
"What is it Pan?"  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing you in the GR after school for a good spar." Said Pan in a low seductive voice.  
  
"Yeah." Trunks answered a little shocked.  
  
Pan couldn't help but laugh a little because it looked as if Marron was about to ring Pan's neck. "C'mon Trunks we're going to be late for class!" yelled marron.  
  
That really pissed her off  
  
"C'mon Pan we should also get going before Mrs. Weener- I mean Mrs. Weeler gives us a lecture" Bra said  
  
"Alright."  
  
An: Okay that was chappy one. Should I stop or keep going? Flames are accepted but don't be too harsh..BYES!! {In chappy three there's going to be truth or dare.... HEHEHE!!!} 


	2. Training Room

Chapter: 2  
  
Title: Training Room  
  
An: Sup everyone!! Here's the next chappy and it's going to get heated up!! I hope u guys like it and thanx for all reviews!!  
  
Trunks Pov: (In first Period)  
  
What was up with Pan today? She was acting really weird today. Come to think of it. She always acts like that around Marron..hmm..i could use this as an advantage.  
  
Later in the Gravity Room..  
  
Pan's Pov:  
  
Where the hell is Trunks!? We were suppose to meet here right after school and it's already 4:45!  
  
"Trunks! Where are you!" Pan screamed, but she suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"Missed me?" Came the voice of Trunks.  
  
Quickly she elbowed him in the stomach, "Actually, I didn't miss you. I just want to spar with you a little."  
  
"Alright, let's get this over with I've got some homework to do."  
  
Both Pan and Trunks started in their fighting stance. But Trunks suddenly stood up and had his dad's famous smirk on his face.  
  
What's he up to?  
  
In a flash Trunk's suddenly disappeared.  
  
Oh great he used that instant transmission technique. In order for me to find him I need to focus on his ki.  
  
Pan also got out of her stance and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Concentrate Pan. Where's his ki? Dammit it!! It's all over the place. All of a sudden Trunks did a round house kick (AN: Sorry if it's spelled wrong, but I tried ##) causing her to fall on her back.  
  
"Trunks dammit!! Show yourself."  
  
Trunks appeared but what was so interesting is that where he appeared. He was on top of her. His hands were on top of Pan's wrists and his waist was on top of hers.  
  
"I didn't want you to appear ON TOP OF ME!!!"  
  
"Well I thought that this was the only way I could ask you about something."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well it seems that whenever Marron's around me u tend to act a little... annoyed. Why's that?"  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about?"  
  
Oh great I'm starting to blush. But he's so close to my face. I can even smell his cologne.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know what I'm talking about. You're even starting to blush."  
  
"Dammit Trunks get off of me!"  
  
"Not until u answer my question."  
  
"Fuck my ass because I'm telling u nothing!"  
  
"Fine, but I warned you."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
Trunks finally let go of Pan's wrists and the Gravity Room was suddenly filled with laughter and Pan screaming, "Trunks s-stop!" (NO NOT THAT U PERVS!!) "Please ha-ha Trunks ha-ha stop ha-ha stop ha- ha tickling ha-ha me!! HAVE MERCY!"  
  
"Not until u answer my question."  
  
"Never, c'mon you're going to make me pee in my pants." Pan said trying to breath.  
  
I need to think of something before he humiliates me. I could probably call Vegeta...hmm... this might get interesting.  
  
At the top of her lungs she screamed "VEGETA GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE!"  
  
In an instant Vegeta was hovering over them "Kakarott's brat's brat... I DO NOT HAVE A FAT ASS!!"  
  
When he looked closer at what position they were in he started to do his all-famous smirk (An: God he looks hot like that ..Drool##)  
  
"Brat, I didn't think that u were going to mate so quickly. Especially in the Gravity Room with that brat."  
  
Suddenly Trunks and Pan both started to blush.  
  
"Trunks dammit get off of me! And no Vegeta we weren't mating!! We were sparring."  
  
"Sparring my ass!! Well I'd better get going to the kitchen your mother should be done with her awful cooking. Vegeta shivered at the thought of eating on more of Bulma's 'food' was horrifying. He then made a mental note to make her take cooking lessons or he'd have to live off of frozen dinners for the rest of his life.  
  
Trunks finally got off of Pan and they went to eat their dinner.  
  
An: Sorry if it's a little short but the next chappy has truth or dare...BWHAHAHAHA!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!   
  
Reviews:  
  
Coolkitty2: Don't worry there's going to be a lot of competition. I'll update ASAP.   
  
Spirit Demon: Thanx, I'll update soon!!  
  
Tears of the Nite: Sorry, but when I wrote it down it seemed a lot longer...I'll update soon!  
  
Lovers T/P: It'll get a lot better soon!! {}  
  
Thanx for all of your support!! 


End file.
